This invention relates to a quartz crystal electronic timepiece comprising a quartz crystal oscillator for producing a time standard signal and a frequency divider for dividing the frequency of the time standard signal to predetermined frequencies for a time display device. An electronic circuit for such a timepiece comprises a CMOS integrated circuit constituted by an N-type substrate. If a noise is applied to an input or output of the CMOS integrated circuit during operation of the circuit, a great abnormal current flows between the V.sub.DD terminal and V.sub.SS terminal. This phenomenon is called "latch-up". The abnormal current does not stop unless the supply voltage V.sub.DD is sufficiently decreased or cut off.